


Moomin's Fruitful Adventures~

by BattleLoveBat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Breaking the Bed, Carrots, Food Issues, Fruit, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nervousness, Overhearing Sex, Randomness, Secrets, Spit As Lube, What Have I Done, Whining, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleLoveBat/pseuds/BattleLoveBat
Summary: Moomin has some fun with a carrot
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 22





	Moomin's Fruitful Adventures~

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up randomly to me, I was playing around with ideas and being cursed and this idea came to me. I'm also writing this to tell you guys I'm not dead and I'm still writing just been low on ideas 
> 
> This is all for fun btw
> 
> And I am posting this to also show you I'm not dead, and I am merely waiting for the first one of my fics to reach 500 hits, whichever hits 500 first will get another chapter so if you want a Moomin chapter tell your friends cause the we bare bears one is close at 4......as I was writing this i realized the WBB one reached 500 so thank you all for reading or even glancing at it, I appreciate you all and after writing that this one will come

In the Works for now


End file.
